1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the manufacture of a wrapped tube.
2. Related Art
Wrapped tubes are known in principle and consist of one or more plies of a strip material wound in a helix. Typically, wrapped tubes of this nature are provided with a crease so that they are pliable and flexible and thereby are suited for numerous applications. Wrapped tubes of this nature are used, for instance, in automotive engineering as a sleeve providing protection to wires or cables against radiant heat. A further application may be use as heat-delivery tubes, in caravan and mobile home construction, for example.
A device for the manufacture of helically wound, creased tubes is known from DE 1 001 582 B in which a tube acting as a winding element draws strip material from reels which rotate around fixed axes. The strip materials are wound around the rotating winding element. Similar disposals are known from DE 31 16 990 A1 and DE 1 853 216 U.